Apocrypha
by pierre-kun
Summary: This is the account of the short life of Pierre Tesla. AlisaXOC
1. Chapter 1

GodEater is owned by Namco. This is the first GE story I'll be starting. I finished the games months ago and somehow felt a little dissatisfied. Chapter 2 would be coming in a bit.

Chapter 1: Loser

I was a failure.

The test had been quick… the God Arc was lowered to my hand, I held it… and immediately red light was flashing everywhere. What happened? You see, when a candidate is matched to a god arc, some complications may occur, like the God Arc actually deciding that the candidate is worth food more than a master, metaphorically speaking. So far, there had been few accidents concerning that… I was just lucky I guess.

My arm was slowly being consumed by the powerful oracle cells, turning each square of skin into ashen black… I can feel my pores close tight. I was changing. I laughed… when was the last time I had been successful? Two years ago I had been studying to get into Fenrir's engineering department, I was doing well until my second year… sort of lost focus… ended up failing some subjects. I was forced to take some subjects again until I was told I couldn't make it anymore and that I should just sign up for the military. My friends from school severed connections from me… My family was disappointed, they threw me away and I had to find another place to stay and a job to feed myself with… I worked in a bar and spent several months drinking and getting depressed. It was until our village was attacked by an Aragami (I almost died over there) that I decided to man up and just take whatever life threw me… If I don't deserve to live, then at least I should die doing something, right? I signed up to the Gods Eater project. I trained hard for a year to meet the standards of the Gods Eater project… My superiors said I was talented, that it won't be long until I become a Gods Eater, and I aced the exams, physical and written, I did everything I could to be more than average… and I had been successful- I was immediately invited by the Fenrir Russian branch to become a newtype Gods Eater… I was happy; there were at least a few tears in my eyes… Finally I was successful in something…

Then this

I never knew it would be like this… just my luck…

No… I deserve all this. My existence is shit. I'm not anything. I can't be anything. I deserve this. Wait, I can be something… a dead man… no, Aragami. Haha.

Well, pardon my existential ramblings, I don't mean to bore you. My life had been shit; yours must be different so I guess you shouldn't let me get to you. Haha. Well anyway, the standard procedure calls that if a situation like this occurs, the test administrator should immediately cancel the matching and subject the person to euthanasia. I wonder what's taking those guys long. My arm is done for, I couldn't feel it anymore.

The doors opened. I heard they'll cut your head off with a God Arc of the same Oracle cell make up you had been matched with. I wonder if that would hurt.

Not long enough, a man came, escorted with two guards. He had a wicked smile upon his face; he then explained what happened… that the experiment had been successful… that I was the only one who was able to live through that… that I would be so much help to the Corporation… I felt a hard lump in my throat. I had been betrayed. Tears came forth shortly.

One of the guys produced a pistol God Arc and shot me with it. I instantly felt weak… man… was… smiling… wickedly…

I tried to curse… I tried to open my mouth but I was too weak… even my mind was already shutting down… I was already going out…

"Transport him to Area 3… and contact Director Schicksal. He's in for a treat." He was saying…

Then there was darkness.

…

…

Voices flashed across my mind… images of people frowning… grinning… mocking me…

"Get lost, you don't belong here."

"You're odd. Nobody likes that."

"Who are you, anyway?"

"I don't like you… sorry."

"You're weird."

"Pierre Tesla, is something wrong? Your Oracle Cell Theory is plummeting down, your Maths' still okay, but all in all, you're really taking a dip down… what's up?"

"We are truly sorry… but we have to abide by the rules. Your son isn't qualified to continue anymore, sir."

"We thought you'd make it… we spent so much on you…"

"You failed us… you're so disappointing…"

"YOU'RE WORTHLESS! GET OUT!"

"Sorry man, we're a little busy…"

…

I saw myself; alone, knees folded under my chin… there was a knife beside me, a phone, and a bottle of beer… This was a year ago before I found a job… just a couple of weeks after my family disowned me… my friends don't talk to me anymore… I was looking for a place to stay… I spent all my money on beer. I had been drunk, I had been crying… I was depressed… I wanted to kill myself… the image dissipated into a swirl of colors to darkness again…

Then I saw another me… smiling.

"Do you want power?" He asked.

an: Too emo? Lol. It has to be that way or else. Anyway, the cast will be coming in the next chapter... JUST YOU WAIT. Good Night. :))


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2. Gods Eater isn't mine.

Chapter 2: Conversations with Shadow

"Do you want power?" The figure asked. His lips were curved into a soft smile, his eyes… one was bright red, one was pure white… He had white hair, flowing down to the side of his chest. His arm… his right arm was black… black as death. If not for those things… he looked like me.

He nodded at me. "I can give you power."

God, how long has it been? I'm chained, arms to each side and my feet bound, by some sort of armlets attached to a wall underneath, the chains are short I can barely move. And what this…

"It's been an hour. I was wondering myself too if you're ever still waking up… and now, here you are… alive. They weren't wrong to choose you."

What the? I looked up at him. He was grinning at me.

"Choose me?"

"Yes, as a vessel for me." He replied, eyes turning on my right arm. "You are the only one to survive contact with me." My right arm? I see I've lost the bracelet, must have been destroyed in the contact.

This is hilarious. Am I talking to myself? Is this some sort of existential debate with myself where now I now created an artificial being to converse with, other than just talking to myself?

_Do you want power?_

"No. I don't want power. I want… I want to die." I told the thing… or myself. I just looked down. I didn't want power; I came here to become a God Eater… not a guinea pig… I just wanted worth. I just wanted to turn my life around. I closed my eyes as tears tried to fall again. I want them to just get it over with and kill me… that I deserve at least.

The thing chuckled.

"How about… vengeance?" He then pointed at the people who were seemingly monitoring me from across the glass barrier. He was smiling brightly like a kid convincing someone to play. "I can destroy that barrier so you could exact vengeance upon these scientists who caused you all of this…" He paused, turned backed to me… "I wouldn't say suffering."

I raised my head at him. This is out of hand, is this me? I must really be delusional.

He must have sensed my confusion and just nodded.

"You don't believe me… but hasn't it always been like that?"

Memories flashed across my eyes… again I was reminded of my failures, my insecurities…

As a child, knees under my chin, crying alone

Keito and the others are playing. They left me because I wasn't good enough to play ball.

As a drop-out sitting on a ledge, a knife beside me

I can't do this anymore… I stay late nights to study, I don't get too sleep much often…

My friends have already left me alone… They won't talk to me…

I'm such a loser…

I slashed down, immediately killing a simulated Vajra… Sir Leonid congratulated me, told me I was one of the few…

God Arc… I was to be a newtype… betrayed…

WHY? Why is this happening? Why did I do to deserve this? I just wanted to exist, to live, to make something out of myself!

I wanted to be liked… to be something I'm not… to change… I wanted to start anew… I just wanted to live…

… and then something weird… foreign memories surfaced… a unique Oracle strain… a parasite feeding on Oracle cells… deaths of animals, people… change… God Arc… sealed… candidates… death…

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH

It's true.

"You… You're an Aragami…" barely beyond a whisper

"I am you. I understand." He smiled.

How can you…

For the first time, I looked straight into his eyes… there were no lies, there were no deception… the weird coloration of his eyes disappeared, turning into the deep dark blue of mine, reflecting my tear-lad face… I couldn't find any lies. All I could see was my innocence, the willingness to believe anything.

"You aren't as pathetic as you think you are, Pierre."

"What are you trying to do?" I turned away… if this is really an Aragami, then it is trying to assimilate me. He is learning my memories, therefore my weaknesses… I cannot…

"Resistance is futile, my friend. I am not the enemy. They are." He said, pointing at the people across the room again.

YES… this is isn't even my fault… why am I acting like this? I should hate them… they betrayed me. I wanted to become a God Eater to help in the resistance against the Aragami… and now this? I don't deserve this… I'm not the one deserving to die, they are! What the hell was I thinking? I'm the victim here… Why am I so pathetic?

I looked at the men in white, writing down notes, operating machineries… these men, these human beings are no better than Aragami.

Back at him

He was smiling.

"You aren't pathetic, Pierre." He whispered. "You're the most powerful Aragami there is right now."

"Powerful… Aragami…?"

The thing merely nodded. It's astounding, my innocence… the willingness to believe in something when things are hopeless and always… or is it that I'm just being naïve? I don't know. I don't understand anything anymore.

A thought filled me.

At least let me do some damage if I became Aragami.

The thing's smile was the last thing I saw.

….

"At 4:00, the Russian R&D base was infiltrated by a powerful Aragami and was destroyed. Your mission is to gather up the survivors, hunt down the Aragami, and recover the core."

"You guys had been chosen for the mission by the Director himself. It's a pretty strong Aragami, you ought to be careful."

Tsubaki turned and walked. "I'll be seeing you guys in the helipad in an hour."

Kota scratched his head. "Why do we always get the hard stuff? Aren't the guys in Russia tough enough to hunt this one down?"

Alisa ignored this and walked off, not in the mood to argue with Kota.

"Hmmm. A new Aragami." A visage of a grin was on Soma's face.

…

AN: sorry for the long wait. I lost the manuscripts.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait.

Chapter 3: A Review

It must have been a very long sleep that I woke up really banged up. I was in daze; my head felt like it was going to be dividing soon, and not only that, my whole body hurt. _What happened here?_ I looked around: rubble, metal, charred stuff, and some dried blood everywhere on the white snow. _Why am I here? _I don't freaking know… or I don't remember, I was lying on the snow when I woke up. _Where is this place?_

The icon of the Fenrir Organization, the wolf seal, it was etched on a piece of the wall that once stood there. _Is this the Fenrir Russian Branch?_ It seems… it is. I recognize it now… this is the lounge area. I approached the wall. It was lad with Oracle Cells, I could feel. This is the work of an Aragami, no scratch that… make that multiple Aragami. I decided to pull myself together and investigate… I started at the stairs.

Last night, the Fenrir Russian Branch was attacked by a group of Aragami. The Aragami must have successfully infiltrated the base that the… Defense Squad's remains are here. There was a body of a man, torn apart through the torso, his other half was missing, must have been under the rubble surrounding him or something. The body's right arm had a brace let but there was no God Arc. I think I found all the Gods Eaters around here, but I never saw any God Arc. I followed the trail of blood and some mangled flesh. It was weird; it seemed that there were more bodies as I went deeper. I feel like the Gods Eaters hardly was able to fight, it's as if they were slaughtered… also, _it's as if the attack came from the inside._

I was walking towards the R&D department… blood all over the halls… it was all dark too, thanks to the generators there was little light enough to navigate the place. I paused for a while; put my back on the wall… I was forgetting something.

_Why am I here? How come I'm the only survivor? _I dug through my pocket in the hopes there were still a stick or two in there. There were none. No cigarettes right now, I guess.

I wasn't even injured for God's sake. My clothes were tattered, yes… but no way, not even a scratch. _How was I able to survive?_

I continued my investigation. The door towards the R&D chamber was forced open… there were no blood, though… however something weird is worth noting. The God Arcs that hung around the place… I don't know how I can tell but… but they were devoid of Aragami life. They were just hunks of metal forming a weapon.

How does that happen? Oracle Cell theory 101, Aragami is composed of millions of Oracle Cells huddled together… to kill an Aragami, to disperse the Oracle Cells; you have to destroy that core. A God Arc is an Aragami… to kill a God Arc… its core must be destroyed. It is theoretically possible.

I pocketed my hands and explored the R&D chamber. I went down even further. I don't know how I seem to know the place… it felt like I've been here already. I sort of let my feet walk. The elevator took me to another chamber. It was the Testing Area.

_Testing Area._

Motherfucker…

A sharp pain came shooting through my head… I was immediately holding on my head for dear life… collapsing on my knees… If it had felt it was going to divide soon earlier it was like my brain was being forced from side to side…

I grit my teeth, felt tears on my cheeks, and clench on my head harder as if to keep them still together.

I screamed. What's happening? It hurts so much… it hurts so much… it hurts…

Images… images…

_God Arc being lowered to my arm… red light started flashing everywhere._

"_Congratulations, Mr. Tesla. You are the first test subject to live through this experiment."_

"_You would have been the last, you know. We were giving up on the project if you ended up dying. Now, all thanks to you, the Aegis Project can advance."_

"_Don't think so badly of it. You're a hero now, Pierre. You wanted that, right?"_

_A sinister smile… a pistol God Arc…_

"_Though only we would know of your sacrifice, know that you will have saved millions of lives."_

"_Inform Director Schicksal…"_

_Chained… chained limb from limb. There are people across the room, all busy observing me, taking notes, monitoring the computers._

_A being… a figure… someone…_

_The origin of a different Oracle Cell strain…_

"_Test Subject A was decimated by Test Subject B. It appears Test Subject has invasive properties though not seemingly aggressive at first…"  
"It's multiplying intelligently."_

"_Do you want power?"_

_A small smile on his godforsaken face_

_I was smiling too…_

…

I think… I think…

I remember everything.

It stopped. The pain stopped. And I remember everything. I don't know what to feel… I feel nothing. So this is it, huh. I stood up, started walking towards the elevator.

_Why am I here? _I'm an Aragami. I'm the one responsible here. I killed everyone, they tried to stop me. I was too powerful. I killed them all.

"I told you." He and his stupid grin

"Why am I still human?" I asked, clicking 'Lounge' on the elevator control.

"Can't you feel it? Heightened senses, being able to tell presence of Oracle Cells, healing? You're the first human Aragami, my friend."

"I see."

"No shit?" He looked up at me. I could see his reflection at the glass. "That's that?" He asked.

"Yes."I sneered. I think I remember what happened last night exactly... and I think I'm sure I understand this power already. I am 50 percent Aragami and 50 percent human. The chains causing suddenly seemed weak and I was able to break it easily.

They tried to shoot me with tranq shots and when that failed, they went physical, striking me with God Arcs, I evaded most, got hacked, even lost my left arm in there. I was cornered for a couple of seconds… but they underestimated me. I managed to siphon Oracle Cells from a God Eater… it was strange, I just touched the person and he was drained of Oracle Cells, he fell down to the floor immediately, powerless, his God Arc stopped functioning too, losing its core.

I went full burst. That moment my left arm was restored miraculously, but I didn't have time to ponder about that, I was still dodging slashes. A Gods Eater stumbled and I was able to get more Oracle Cells… It was my second that I felt change in my body, I became faster… I became more aggressive. I realized as I took more I grew stronger… and I became intoxicated with power… draining God Eaters along the way, until I reached the R&D department… I absorbed every core from each God Arc in the chamber... It was then that I fully changed.

My skin became hard, almost like armor, and my hair grew longer and lost its color… then I had wings, I had a scythe on my right hand. I was Death.

Then I killed everyone.

"So, no thank you, or something?"

"I still don't know what to do with my life." I said that but I know clearly what I wanted. I let a small smile come upon my lips.

"You're a scary person. The children were right about you." My other half seemingly joked.

The elevator opened. Lounge. I was amused:

There was a group of Ogretails in the Lounge.

I licked my lips wet. Food.

"Don't eat too much; you still can't control your power." He warned as I approached the Ogretails who regarded me immediately as prey. I grinned. _I'll try not to._

The first attacked… it jumped towards me, jaw opened wide. I met it in mid-air, touched it… and it was dead before it could even land on the floor. I killed the others the same way. I never took all the cores though, heeding the warning of my other self.

Now I'm a monster. I sat down a bench surrounded by ruins and the remains of the Ogretails I killed. Do I find the meaning of my existence by being a monster? Is that how it is? Haha.

Well, I can do this everyday. I can still help the world be rid of Aragami, right? Hey, that's an attractive idea. But the taste of Gods Eaters… especially newtypes… it's so irresistible. I suppose I'd hunt some Gods Eaters sometimes… these humans, some don't even deserve to live anyway. I remember that face… that doctor.

Aegis Project huh… I wonder what that is.

It seems that I draw attention, just when the Ogretails' remains ate itself up; a new pack came upon me.

Is this also a part of this… power?

One was about to pounce on me when…

"Get out of my way!" There was a Gods Eater!

I jumped to the side… she was coming from behind, firing a barrage of Kamuy bullets. The Ogretail who attacked first was already dead… she dashed and changed to blade form, unleashing an Impulse Edge against an Ogretail. She was… talented.

And not only that…

She jumped, flipping around, her sword at the ready, and then landing on her feet, swiped a slash across the last Ogretail, killing it. She looked at me, after taking a breather. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" She said. She sounded very annoyed…

Even so… she was downright gorgeous…

"H-hi…" I stuttered. "I'm P-pierre."

She planted her God Arc to the ground, her finger started to play with her silvery hair somewhat sort of out of habit. "I'm Alisa." She moved her hand to her side, must have noticed I had been looking at it, and then turned to the other way.

"You're quite lucky. You could have been dead if I were any later." I think she was exhausted. She started walking, her God Arc making a straight line on the snow.

She held an aura of superiority about her in the way she speaks and moves; maybe she's a high ranking officer. She's a Newtype too… delicious… I immediately pushed that thought of eating her away from my mind. I smiled grimly. This urge… is this a side-effect?

"Are you from another Branch?" I whispered… the cold finally getting into me.

She moved her head in a small nod. I see. I wonder how she can manage through the cold with those clothes. She's wearing a small, fitting black coat that had a red ribbon near the neck, a red flitted skirt, stockings… and to finish, a red cap. She looked gothic Lolita. Maybe she's cold… I took off my jacket and moved so I could walk next to her… I handed it to her.

"H-here's my jacket…"

She looked at me with annoyed eyes. Those blue eyes were so deep you can get lost in them.

"… I- I thought you were c-cold or something."

She looked straight to her direction and started walking again… why do I always suck at socializing? I stutter… I don't know what to think about… God, maybe I should just eat her or something. And why do I care, anyway? It isn't like me to like someone almost immediately because they were very skilled… or gorgeous… and be something like an idiot like I am now… there's something more about her, I'm not sure how to put.

"I'm a Gods Eater. Not a girl." Alisa whispered. I know she's cold, damn it. What the hell's wrong with her? Taking a moment to consider other things, I ran towards her to put the jacket on her shoulders…

I tripped. I fell on her.

There was a flash.

"_Ready or not… here we come…"_

"_No… Don't eat them..."_

"_Aji, douva, turi."_

AN: Thank you for the reviews! Your work to be read is already something to be proud about, but to be reviewed… that's just heartwarming. Anyway, I apologize for the delays in posting. I'm just so busy with life nowadays. :


End file.
